


shinji and kaworus fun fun in the sun

by cherrypop321



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Summer, beach, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypop321/pseuds/cherrypop321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinjo and kaowru do to the beach for summer fun! what will happen? is the shining sun the only thing steamy that happen on the beach..........read the find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinji and kaworus fun fun in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i am take break from my old story ( is called bangarand ) and start this new story to get new idease in my. i am trying new style for writing i try now to be more description like a poetry. Hope you enjoy, hope you are the evangelion kawoshin fan like me!! (^u^)

The sun was the burning very, the sky and sand hot and not to touch. shinji and kaworu arrive. "Aha, we enterd the beach!" said mild shinji. Kowaru look at the beautiful shore and said "yes, a lovely days are in our future coming. Come, set up unbrella and blanket shinji-kun" shinji nods and accepting, follow

 

the blanket was placed in the shade of the unbrella, sunburn watch out! "kaworu-kun, would you apply this lotion? we must not forget of burning." kaworu laughed and happily agreed. he lubed up his hands with the summery-smelling goop. "Here we go shinji the lotion is cold" he becan to rub shinje gently witht the lotion paying carful attention to his sholders and tender spots. "that feels nice kaworu-kun...please continue" so he contunude. _are my swimmer trunks tighter than usual?_ shunji-kun thought. _this feeling is building within my groin_

 _kaw_ oru began to let his hands wander. he rapped his arms a round shinji and rubbed his soft belly. "dont trickle me kaworu!" they both had a laugh. but then kaworu let his hand slide down into the bathing suit. shinji gasped as kawarus cold hand pressed against his balls and penice. "Not there kaworu-kun! i wont be getting sunburn there, so you-" kaworu restred his chin on shinjis shoulder and whispered into his ear only two words: "i know." shinjis stomac did a flip.

**short chapter? well stay tune for next tine when the fun really begings........**


End file.
